Poem of X
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: A poem in which I combine humor and a look into each mutant's thoughts via poem. Easy to read, not too bad a job on the rhymes either. Fixed. Complete.


Mutant Musical  
  
I own nothing except the musical compositions....or do I? Just something for you to think about.  
  
Thursday, a regular day at the Xavier Institute. Or is it? What the mutants at the Institute don't know is their normal day relaxing after school is about to turn freakishly twisted. That's right, they're going to sing. (Monty Python Excerpt: They're going to sing, echo: they're going to sing, They're going to sing, echo: they're going to sing...)  
  
----------  
  
Jean lifts her head from her book and opens her mouth in song:  
  
I know that I am drowning in,  
  
These emotions not my own,  
  
But my greatest fear is waking up,  
  
To find my powers flown.  
  
So I'm not afraid to see the truth,  
  
I'm just afraid to see.  
  
She goes back to reading as if nothing has happened. The singing spreads like wildfire.  
Rouge looks up from where she is applying mascara:  
  
I try my best to fight it,  
  
But there's so much that I miss.  
  
I'll steal you with a touch,  
  
I'll kill you with a kiss.  
  
And I'm not afraid to be alone,  
  
I'm just afriad to be.  
  
Rouge sighs, wondering if she can get away with using dark purple instead of black.  
Cyclops pauses in the middle of a lecture about bicycle safety, the largest sign yet that something is wrong:  
  
I work so hard to be so strong,  
  
Transcend my limitations,  
  
But it seems I never quite live up,  
  
To my own high expectations.  
  
And I'm not afraid so see the truth,  
  
I'm just afraid to see.  
  
Cyclops returns to his lecture, ignoring the weirded out looks from the young mutants.  
Nightcrawler is hanging upside down from a chandelier when the urge hits him:  
  
The hardest thing I'll ever do,  
  
Is show myself each day to you,  
  
When I smile, you don't see,  
  
The tears I shed inside of me.  
  
But I'm not afriad to be alone,  
  
I'm just afraid to be.  
  
Nightcrawler's voice echos about the room as he flips off the chandelier and goes searching for something to eat.  
Spike is practicing skateboard moves, but this doesn't stop him from belting out:  
  
I know deep down, I don't belong,  
  
But she holds on so very tight  
  
Perhaps to break these chains of love,  
  
I need to leave her light.  
  
So I'm not afraid to see the truth,  
  
I'm just afraid to see.  
  
Spike grinned, noting that music seemed to help him perform jumps better.  
Storm glared at the latest note from Evan's teacher. She was going to have a talk with that boy:  
  
The tempest raging in my heart,  
  
Has spread to sear my soul.  
  
And I could hurt so many friends,  
  
With a second's lapsed control.  
  
So I'm not afriad to be alone,  
  
I'm just afraid to be  
  
Storm crumpled the note and went in search of her nephew.  
Wolverine impaled a tree with his claws and gave a satisfied smile:  
  
I try to be the center,  
  
The heart of steel and stone,  
  
But secretly I dread the day,  
  
You'll all leave me alone.  
  
So I'm not afraid to see the truth,  
  
I'm just afraid to see.  
  
Yeah, the tree was definitely 'dead'! He went off to find some bushes to kill.  
Mystique sat in a tree in the form of a raven, watching the students at rest:  
  
Sometimes it seems my power is,  
  
The urge to drive away,  
  
The ones I love will never know,  
  
The pain in every day,  
  
So I'm not afraid to be alone,  
  
I'm just afraid to be.  
  
She looked up at the sky, then quickly turned to fly back to her home. The Bachelorette was starting soon.  
Xavier was in his study, practicing his wheelies.:  
  
I wish I could protect you all,  
  
From the fear and hate in life,  
  
Or save you from the pain of which,  
  
The world outside is rife.  
  
You see, I'm not afraid to see the truth,  
  
I'm just afraid to see.  
  
Xavier made a perfectly executed wheelie turn and gave himself a high-five. He really needed friends. 


End file.
